


stars in the sky (pt 2)

by eutrash (AreteNike)



Series: prompt fills [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: "spying", Angst, Banter, Chores, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Training, as usual some of these can be interpreted as platonic, ch 15 has s4 spoilers, ch 17 has implied major character death, extremely serious discussion of butt quality, gal pals, or are
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2018-12-04 05:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 5,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AreteNike/pseuds/eutrash
Summary: Another prompt collection from tumblr.You can send me promptshere!I'm closed for prompts now, sorry!





	1. Mutual | Allurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Mutal pining allurance

Allura is more than a little annoyed with herself. By all accounts, she  _should_  be annoyed with Lance–and frankly, she is, most of the time. But even that annoyance comes with an edge of fondness she can’t seem to shake.

She’s not sure when it started. It took time, of course; she had to learn to see past his facade, past the layers of bravado and self-doubt to what lies buried deep within. Lance has so much more depth than she’d imagined. But eventually she learned his jokes broke tension, his camaraderie tightened the team’s bonds–even his flirting was a diplomatic gesture more than it was selfish, sometimes.

But one day, after she had learned all this, he smiled at her–grinned and winked, actually, as he usually does–and to her horror her hearts had stumbled in their beats. So that was it. She held feelings for one of her paladins, and of all of them, it was  _Lance._

“We call that pining,” Hunk tells her, when she asks him if humans have similar feelings. “So, yeah. But honestly, I thought you kinda… didn’t like him that much? Like, no offense, but this is really a surprise.”

She sighs. “It was a surprise to me too.” She fidgets with a fold of her dress. “You know him best, Hunk. He does… flirt. Do you think…?” She can’t even bring herself to say it.

“Ooh.” Hunk cringes. “Yeah, see, I know he thinks you’re pretty. But I don’t know if it’s any deeper than that. He can be kinda shallow about that sorta stuff.”

Privately, she doesn’t think Lance is truly shallow in any way. But perhaps Hunk knows better, so she sighs, and nods. Maybe it’s for the best. She needs to focus on defeating the galra, not on the desires of her hearts.

So she thanks Hunk, and resigns herself to the ache in her chest.

* * *

“Look, sometimes I think she might actually  _not_  hate me–what do  _you_  think?”

“I think it’s odd you’ve come to  _me_  with this,” says Shiro, frowning, which is kind of a fair point but Lance is seeking  _advice._ If he wanted validation, he’d go to Hunk. If he wanted to told to get over himself, he’d go to Pidge.

“You’re older,” says Lance. “You know things. I mean, you were super popular, you have to have experience with this stuff.”

Shiro raises an eyebrow. “You don’t?”

Lance groans. “I  _know,_  I talk the talk but haven’t walked the walk, or whatever, that’s not the  _point._  The point is…” He can’t help but shrink in on himself; just to ask makes him feel vulnerable, but he can’t stand not to know anymore. “Do you think I have a chance? Even a little? I mean, she’s the princess, and I’m… just the blue paladin.”

Shiro folds his hands in his lap and looks at him thoughtfully for a moment. He takes a deep breath.

“I don’t think it’s hopeless,” he begins, which makes Lance’s heart soar. “In a political sense, I don’t think ranks matter for this.” He pauses. “But you did come on strong at first, and you have a habit of flirting with every pretty alien you see. She’s going to doubt your feelings are genuine.”

“Shit.” Lance groans. They  _are_  genuine,  _now,_  but of course he had to go and ruin his chances back when she was just a pretty face and not literally the most incredible person he’s ever had the fortune to meet.  _Shit._

“And even if that weren’t the case, we still have a universe to save.” Shiro offers him a lopsided smile. “Isn’t that how it’s supposed to go? Save the day,  _then_  get the girl?”

“You’re making fun of me.” Lance can’t help but pout. 

“Only a little. I just don’t want you distracted out there. There’s a lot at stake, Lance.” Shiro stands and claps a hand on his shoulder. “Do you understand?”

Lance sighs. “Yeah. It won’t get in the way.” It won’t even get the chance to.

He’ll just have to wait–hope they both survive all this, and that someday, at the end of the war, he can tell her how he feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> post [here](http://maternalcube.tumblr.com/post/163158620324/mutal-pining-allurance)


	2. Matchmaking | Katt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Shiro trying to (I can't remember the word uhhhhh) make Matt and Keith date each other/realize their feelings

This is getting ridiculous.

It’s not surprising that Matt comes to him to complain about his current crush, he’s done that as long as they’ve known each other. It’s not even that surprising that Keith has been doing the same, goodness knows Keith doesn’t have a lot of close friends.

What’s ridiculous about it is that they’re complaining about (read: pining for)  _each other_. And somehow neither has any idea, despite the constant flirting Shiro has to endure when he hangs out with them–well,  _Matt_ flirts. Keith  _tries._  The point is it’s so unbelievably obvious, and they’re so unbelievably oblivious.

“ _Shirooo_ ,” Matt’s always whining. “He’s so cute I’m going to die. Did you see what he did today?”

To which Shiro will respond that yes, he did see, and why won’t Matt ask him out already?

“No way!” Matt always,  _always_  responds. “What if he says no?”

Sometimes all Shiro can do is sigh.

Keith is no better. He always comes to Shiro agitated and pacing, until he finally bursts out with what’s bothering him.

“He complimented my jacket!” he exclaims, or some other gripe. “What did he mean by that? Am I reading into this!?”

Of course, Shiro knows that in Matt-speak, when aimed at Keith, “I like your jacket” actually means “I think you’re hot as hell.” Every time he tries to explain this, though, Keith will just shake his head.

“You’re making that up. There’s no way he thinks that about me,” he’ll say.

Idiots, the both of them.

Still, they’re his friends, and he wants them to get together as much for their happiness as his own sanity. Considering how  _stubborn_  they both are, though, he’s going to have to take drastic measures.

He calls Pidge.

“You’re gonna owe me,” she says when he asks for a favor.

“Of course,” says Shiro. “Also, it’s definitely illegal, and it’s gonna embarrass the hell out of your brother.”

“You know what? I’ll do it for free. What do you need?”

And that’s why when Shiro gets a call from Keith two days later that he’s going to be late to their weekly movie night, he’s not surprised in the slightest.

“I’m stuck in the elevator with Matt,” Keith explains, and Shiro has to fight to keep the grin out of his voice. He’s not fighting very hard, though.

“Just the two of you?”

“Shiro,” Keith says warningly.

“Just asking. What floor are you stuck nearest? Do you need me to bring snacks? Condoms?”

“ _Shiro!”_

So movie night is delayed by a couple hours. But when Keith and Matt show up holding hands and bashfully refusing to meet his eyes, he knows it was definitely worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> post [here](http://maternalcube.tumblr.com/post/163155757039/shiro-trying-to-i-cant-remember-the-word-uhhhhh)


	3. Choice | Allura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: voltron grabs a gun (trope 'batman grabs a gun')

“Is there anything you wouldn’t do,” Shiro had asked once, “even if it would allow us to defeat Zarkon?”

Allura had thought about it–considered it seriously. Because when it came down to it, there’s a lot of things she  _would_  do. Horrible things, even, if it meant freeing the universe from Zarkon’s grasp.

“I would not sacrifice innocent lives,” she’d decided, finally. “I would not purposefully put anyone in harm’s way that did not choose to be there. Our victory would mean nothing if it came at the cost of those we are meant to protect.”

This conversation is running through her mind now, an endless loop that taunts her. Somehow in her naivety she’d thought she’d never have to actually face that choice.

But now the only thing that stands between the near-obliterated lion now being carried back to the limping castle, and the massive galra warship–bigger than she’s ever seen–determined to finish the job, is a tiny planet, green and beautiful and full of life. Sentient life, but not space-faring–helpless against the onslaught of the galra, should they choose to unleash it.

And so she faces a choice: push her battered and tired and so, so brave paladins onward against their foe without Voltron to aid them, to their certain destruction, and therefore that of the universe as well; or to allow this vibrant, living planet and all the people on it to buy time for their escape. Innocents that never chose to be here, that were never offered a choice at all.

It hurts, but deep in her hearts she knows she has no choice, either.

“Paladins,” she calls, and if her voice cracks no one points it out. “Return to the castle, now!”

If she cannot save everyone, she can only make sure that it isn’t in vain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> post [here](http://maternalcube.tumblr.com/post/163177824654/voltron-grabs-a-gun-trope-batman-grabs-a-gun)


	4. Blanket Fort | Shance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Shance & blanket fort?

“Aaaalmost there!”

Shiro obediently keeps shuffling forward. Lance’s hands are over his eyes but can sort of see through the gaps in his fingers; they’re just going to Lance’s room, as far as he can tell. And there’s nothing over his ears to prevent him from hearing the door slide open, and then shut behind them.

“Okay!” Lance says, dropping his hands. “You can look now.”

Shiro looks. The room is dim; the main source of light seems to be a faintly glowing pile of blankets that takes up most of the room. He’s not sure what the surprise is supposed to be, exactly.

“Well, don’t just stand there,” Lance says, and then he’s dropping to his knees and crawling into a hole in the blankets. “Come in!”

Curious, Shiro follows. He ducks his head under the blankets, finds open space beyond, and looks up.

The blankets weren’t piled–they were draped, secured to every available surface to create a cozy little space beneath. Inside are more blankets, and pillows, and the source of the glow–a string of fairy lights draped from bed to wall and back. Lance is already lounging there, the lights reflecting in his eyes and making them sparkle in a way that’s almost magical.

Shiro gapes.

Lance laughs. “I knew you’d like it. C’mon.” He sits up to tug on Shiro’s arm, so Shiro crawls in completely and settles on the pillows. He can still feel the hardness of the floor beneath the blankets, but it doesn’t bother him, not when Lance is looking at him like that. He’s beautiful, and Shiro feels safe here.

“I love it,” he whispers, or at least he means to; what comes out, instead, is, “I love you.”

Lance grins and kisses his nose, just a peck. “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> post [here](http://maternalcube.tumblr.com/post/163181996354/shance-blanket-fort)


	5. Backpack Cannon | Shiro & Matt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Backpack cannon with SHIRO and Matt

“Matt,” says Shiro. “No.”

“C’mon, it’d be awesome.”

“ _No._  You're not replacing anyone’s jetpack with a cannon.”

Matt pouts, but Shiro is unswayed.

“The jetpacks are there for a reason–we’ve all needed them at some point. A back-mounted cannon would be impractical at best. How would you even aim it?”

“Turn in the right direction,” Matt offers with a grin. He knew the answer was always gonna be no. Still, Shiro could’ve at least  _entertained_  the idea, not immediately shot it down. “Give it to Allura, she doesn’t have a jetpack. No loss.”

Shiro sighs, but there’s an undercurrent of amusement to it–Matt thinks, at least. “You’d have to convince Allura, then.”

Matt winks. “You underestimate my power.”

This time Shiro does actually smile. “Good luck,” he says, like he thinks Matt doesn’t have a chance. Well, Matt will show him.

(Allura rejects the idea, too.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> post [here](http://maternalcube.tumblr.com/post/163182629064/backpack-cannon-with-shiro-and-matt)


	6. Training | Shunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hnnnnnnnng shunk workout/training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow sorry for spamming yall today... i got a lot of prompts last night!!

“Ughhh,” Hunk moans, lying on the floor. He has no intention of getting up. He lives here now, on the training deck floor, because he’ll probably never be able to move again. It’s fine.

“You’re doing great, Hunk,” says Shiro, to which Hunk groans again. 

Shiro laughs and comes to sit next to him. He offers Hunk a water bottle, which Hunk promptly pours all over his face.

“We can take a break,” Shiro says, thankfully, because Hunk is absolutely  _not_  up for another round. “How are you feeling?”

“Dead.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

Hunk half-heartedly flops a hand at him, vaguely offended at his tone, but Shiro just laughs and holds it. Hunk squeezes his hand.

“I’m holding your hand as punishment for your lack of sympathy,” he says. “You’d better not be enjoying it.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”

“You’re lying.”

“Yep.” Shiro lifts his hand and kisses it.

“Worst boyfriend ever.”

“You know it.” Shiro lets go and gets to his feet, then, and offers Hunk a hand. “C’mon, I’ll help you stretch.”

Hunk groans, but he takes the offered hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> post [here](http://maternalcube.tumblr.com/post/163186324124/hnnnnnnnng-shunk-workouttraining)


	7. Boys Will Be Boys | Pallura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Pallura - boys will be boys

“Pidge,” says Allura. “I believe someone is spying on us.”

“It’s Lance,” Pidge says without looking up. “And don’t say so so loudly, he might hear.”

Allura frowns at Pidge’s apparent lack of concern, but she does lower her voice. “And you are not bothered by this?”

Pidge shoots her one of her cocky little grins, the kind that make Allura’s hearts pound in fear and adoration simultaneously. “Don’t worry. I have a plan.”

Those four words always put her–well, not at  _ease_ , precisely, but close enough. She settles back down onto the sofa, and keeps her glances toward the doorway surreptitious. Pidge keeps typing–she’s in “the zone.”

“…Do you know why he’s spying on us?” Allura asks lowly. Perhaps it’s some sort of human cultural thing, that they should observe their friends’ new relationships in secret?

“Y’know. Boys will be boys.”

“…I don’t know, no.”

“Don’t worry about it, he won’t be watching for much longer,” says Pidge. She smirks and taps a few keys with a sense of finality, and then sits back, crossing her arms with a smug look.

Moments later, there’s a yelp from the hallway, and the sound of running feet. Allura looks over in time to see Lance retreating around the corner down the hall.

“There.  _Now_  we’re alone,” says Pidge, still grinning. Allura isn’t sure what just happened but she smiles back anyway. Maybe it’s best she doesn’t know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> post [here](http://maternalcube.tumblr.com/post/163187211864/pallura-boys-will-be-boys)


	8. Butts | Hance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hance and uhhhhh nice butts

“HUNK!” 

Hunk startles as Lance bursts into his room, dropping his tablet and jumping to his feet.

“What? What? Where’s the fire!?”

“HERE!” Lance pats his own back pockets. “I need your opinion!”

Okay, they’re not in danger, then, probably. Hunk breathes again. “On… what?”

“On my ass!”

Hunk stares, processing. “Is there… context to this, or…?”

“Pidge thinks my butt is flat, and Allura says I have ‘nothing to speak of,’” Lance huffs, pitching his voice high in a pretty bad imitation of Allura. “I need a more reliable opinion.”

Lance is asking for his opinion… on the quality of his butt. Hunk laughs.

“This is serious!” Lance yelps, though he’s clearly fighting back a grin.

“Alright, alright, sure. C’mere.” Hunk reaches out and physically turns Lance around, and crouches down, making a show of it. “Hmm. Well, there’s  _something_  between your legs and back. That’s a good start.”

“ _Hunk!_ ” Lance half says, half giggles.

“Seems to be approximately the right shape.”

“Well I’d  _hope_  so.”

Hunk deliberately prods one cheek, making Lance squeak in surprise. “Hmm. Firm.”

Lance splutters and folds over, no longer able to contain his laughter. Mission accomplished. Hunk stands, grinning, and wraps his arms around Lance’s middle as he laughs.

“Overall, an excellent specimen,” he continues. “Nine out of ten.”

Lance elbows him, still wheezing. “Only nine!?”

“Pidge was right, it  _is_ a little flat.”

“How  _dare_  you?”

“It’s okay.” Hunk pulls him closer and kisses behind his ear, even though Lance is squirming in his grip. “I love you no matter how flat your butt is.”

“You’re the worst,” Lance says, but he stops trying to get free, and wiggles around to face him instead. “Love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> post [here](http://maternalcube.tumblr.com/post/163189676799/hance-and-uhhhhh-nice-butts)


	9. Gal Pals | Pallura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Pallura - repeatedly mistaken for gals being pals by the team

“Hey, Shiro,” Hunk says. “Are Allura and Pidge, like… together?”

They both turn to look at the two girls; they’re curled up next to each other on the sofa in the rec room, touching almost completely from shoulder to ankle. Pidge is on her laptop and Allura on a tablet, but their arms are linked.

“No,” Shiro says decisively. “That’s not anything you and Lance wouldn’t do, is it?”

“Fair point.”

* * *

“Huh,” says Keith aloud, thoughtfully. Down the hall ahead of him Allura has just bent over to kiss Pidge on the cheek.

“Is this an unusual interaction among humans?” Kolivan asks, and Keith turns around; he’d gotten distracted from their conversation.

“Uh, no, I guess not.”

Kolivan’s brow furrows. “You seem surprised.”

“Well, it’s a really, uh… affectionate gesture? But I guess it doesn’t mean anything.” He shrugs. “What was your question, again?”

* * *

“Hey, Coran,” says Lance. “Do Alteans, like, hold hands? Is that a thing?”

“Why, yes!” Coran straightens up with a bounce, and offers his hand. “Did you want to?”

“No! No.” Lance recoils. “Just wondering what meaning it has for you. Because with humans, it’s usually romantic, or for families, but not always.”

“It’s about the same for Alteans!” Coran chirps. “Why?”

“I just saw Allura and Pidge…” He nods back towards the bridge entrance. “Well, holding hands.”

Coran nods sagely. “I wouldn’t worry about it, then. I’m sure they’re just friends.”

“Yeah, I figured. Just checking, you know?”

* * *

“Do you think,” Allura says between kisses, “they will ever figure it out?”

Pidge grins against her lips. “Not a chance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> post [here](http://maternalcube.tumblr.com/post/163196276859/pallura-repeatedly-mistaken-for-gals-being-pals)


	10. Knocked Out | Ensemble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Okay, okay, so lotor infiltrated the castle but knocked himself out by accident and the paladins find him (no ships)

“So…” says Lance. “We found this guy.”

Everyone looks down at the galra lying unconscious on the floor. He’s in space-safe armor much like theirs, except for the darker color scheme and the symbol of the galra empire on his shoulder. Also his helmet has rolled away; there’s a trickle of blood down his forehead, not quite hidden by his mass of white hair.

“Did he…” Pidge looks up. “Run into the doorway?”

“He snuck on board without us noticing just to run into a doorway?” says Keith.

“It sounds implausible, but…” She gestures up at the relatively low frame above them. There’s a faint smudge on the metal, like a fingerprint, except larger. 

“Did you find anyone else?” Shiro asks.

“No, the ship’s clear,” says Lance. “Just him.”

“Can we  _please_  tie him up already?” Hunk adds. “He’s not gonna stay unconscious forever and I  _don’t_  wanna be there when he wakes up.”

“Agreed,” says Keith.

“Pidge, go find Coran,” Shiro says. “I’m sure he’ll know how best to restrain him.”

“On it.” Pidge runs off. Through it all, the galra remains oblivious, sprawled across the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> post [here](http://maternalcube.tumblr.com/post/163211679774/okay-okay-so-lotor-infiltrated-the-castle-but)


	11. Chores | Katt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Katt domestic fluff :D maybe theme: chores

“Keith?”

When there’s no immediate response, Matt looks up from the spaghetti box he’s been contemplating. He puts it down and heads to the bathroom.

“Keith? You didn’t fall in, did you?”

“Huh?” Keith turns–he’s standing in the shower with the door closed, probably why he didn’t hear Matt before. He steps out and drops his sponge on the edge of the sink. “What is it?”

“Did you wanna take a break?” Matt looks around. “I know you like to go all out–and great job, by the way, this bathroom looks cleaner now than when we moved in–but it’s like, 2 pm. Way past lunchtime.”

“Oh. I didn’t notice.”

“I know, babe.” Matt leans in to kiss his cheek; Keith holds his soapy hands out of the way. “How’s spaghetti?”

“Spaghetti’s good. Thanks.”

“Yep. I’ll call you when it’s ready, you keep doing your thing, rockstar.” Matt grins and turns to go.

“That’s a new one,” he hears Keith mutter as he leaves the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> post [here](http://maternalcube.tumblr.com/post/163212556734/katt-domestic-fluff-d-maybe-theme-chores)


	12. Wound | Heith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hhhhhhurt/comfort heith

“Stay  _still._ ”

Hunk sucks in a breath. “I’m trying! You’re not exactly being gentle.”

“Sorry,” Keith grunts, but he does sound apologetic. A little. He finishes wrapping Hunk’s leg and ties it off, and sits back. 

Hunk drops his head back against the cave wall and closes his eyes, feeling the pain throb up and down his leg. If it weren’t for the pouring rain, they’d still be running from the galra that ambushed them; at least he has the opportunity to rest thanks to this weather-induced truce. He’s not too keen on their chances once it lets up, though.

“I’m gonna… wash up,” Keith mutters, and Hunk opens an eye to see him walk over to the cave entrance. He sticks his arms out into the rain.

Moments later a blaster bolt sizzles by and hits the cave wall, and Keith quickly pulls back. He turns, and Hunk notes the red-tinted water dripping down the white armor of Keith’s leg.

“You’re hurt, too.”

“I’m fine.” Keith comes back to sit down, but he winces when he does. There’s a tear in the side of his suit, a flash of red behind it.

“Uh, no, you’re bleeding.”

“I’m  _fine_.”

“Dude.” Hunk scoots closer to investigate the tear. When he pulls away the fabric to get a closer look Keith hisses in pain and pushes him away, clamping his other hand over the wound in his side.

“I can handle it! Just… just let me take care of you!”

Hunk freezes. Keith curls up around his wound; he’s looking away but Hunk can see his face is rapidly turning red. Huh.

“No,” he says firmly, and Keith flinches. “Not unless you let me take care of you, too.”

Keith looks up, and blinks at him. Hunk grins and nudges his shoulder.

“It’s mutual,” he adds, and Keith’s eyes widen. Hunk’s not sure if Keith has grasped his full meaning–but he unfolds to let Hunk look at his side, and for now, that’s enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> post [here](http://maternalcube.tumblr.com/post/163215727239/hhhhhhurtcomfort-heith)


	13. Late | Kidgance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Okay kidgance prompt if you want to write where Keith and Pidge make questionable life decision of chugging a mega gulp of energy drinks and Lance is a very very tired mother hen taking care of them and making sure they dont make more questionable life decisions in sugar induced haze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this between dying over the sdcc panel lmao

It’s not unusual for Lance to be woken up from his beauty sleep by the theme song of that one conspiracy theory documentary series that Keith and Pidge like to watch–or them arguing over it. What  _is_ unusual, as he groggily checks his phone, is that it’s  _four in the morning_  and they’re still at it.

He considers leaving them to it and going back to sleep, but, well, it’s four in the damn morning.

So he groans and grumbles out of bed, and plods out of the bedroom. The TV is still on, obviously, but neither of his datemates are paying any attention; Pidge is standing on one end of the sofa, yelling about facts and “you have to look at the evidence, Keith!” Keith is sitting crosslegged at the other end, yelling just as much about science and truth and “there’s always a rational explanation!”

“GUYS,” he interrupts.

They both shut up instantly, and turn towards him slowly with that sort of dawning horror that he usually enjoys, except right now he’s just too tired.

“What,” he adds, “the hell.”

Now that they’re quiet, he’s noticed the TV is just repeating the main theme, like it’s on a menu. Also, there are energy drink cans  _everywhere_.

“Uhh…” Keith is the first one to speak. “Good morning?”

Pidge slumps down onto the couch. “Sorry.”

“It’s four am, guys.”

“Sorry,” Keith says too.

“Just…” Lance rubs his face. “Come to bed?”

Pidge frowns at the disaster around her. “We should probably clean up…”

“No. Sleep now. Clean tomorrow.”

Now Keith frowns. “You? Putting off cleaning?”

“If I leave you alone you’ll start arguing again and I just wanna sleep.”

“Fair,” says Pidge, and slides off the couch. She points at Keith. “But we’re finishing this tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> post [here](http://maternalcube.tumblr.com/post/163221544454/okay-kidgance-prompt-if-you-want-to-write-where)


	14. Fire | Katt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Do you think Matt and Keith ever accidentally set something on fire back at the Garrison

“Matt,” Keith begins warningly.

“I’ve got this.”

“ _Matt._ ”

“I’ve got this!” Matt repeats, eyes fixed on the wires in his hands. Should he be messing with the simulator’s hardware? No. Is he gonna make sure some poor freshman gets the ride of their life?  _Absolutely._

“There’s someone coming,” Keith says flatly, his reluctant lookout/partner in crime.

“They’ll just walk by, we’re hidden,” Matt hisses. “Chill.”

Keith fidgets, because he has no chill. The word’s not even in his vocabulary. “We gotta  _go._ ”

Matt glances up. “Keith. Trust me, it’ll be fine.” And he connects the wires.

They immediately send up a shower of sparks that land all over Matt’s hands and catch in his sleeves. He maybe shrieks a little bit. And maybe doesn’t notice that the wires are still sparking when he drops them, which is understandable, frankly, and he’s going to say so to Keith later when he gets lectured over it.

But for now Keith growls and grabs his arm, dragging him away from the questioning shout on the walkway above, and the acrid smell of burning electronics wafts after them as they run back to the safety of the dorms. Keith shoves Matt’s hands under the faucet, muttering under his breath all the while, but the burns aren’t too bad.

And in the morning, when the Garrison announces that anyone with any information about who set one of the simulators on fire last night should come forward, well. Shiro gives them a look, and a well-deserved one, but it’s not like he or anyone can  _prove_ anything. So Matt grins right back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> post [here](https://vldkatt.tumblr.com/post/166447980412/do-you-think-matt-and-keith-ever-accidentally-set) (yes its a diff blog than usual)


	15. Changes | Katt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Matt and Keith haven't seen eachother in, like, 3 years. I wonder what they think about the change the other has went trough. 
> 
> (Contains minor spoilers!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by the way IF YOU LOVE MATT [CHECK OUT THIS ZINE IM CORUNNING](https://vldmattzine.tumblr.com/)

“You’ve changed,” Matt says suddenly into the silence.

Keith looks up; he’s spent the last ten minutes being reprimanded for his actions in battle but Matt’s tone is different now. Soft, in a way they both picked up from Shiro, to whom soft once came naturally; Matt is too blunt and Keith too sharp. Hard edges, the both of them.

“So have you,” Keith says belatedly.

Matt rubs the scar on his cheek, though from the way he stares at nothing Keith’s not sure he means to. “Yeah. Yeah, space’ll do that to you.”

“I don’t think it’s  _space_  that did it,” Keith points out, and Matt snorts.

“No, you’re right, it’s not space. It’s everything out here. And everything that isn’t.” He looks sidelong at Keith. “What’d you do after we went missing?”

Keith looks away. “…Left.”

“You went and hid in your shack, didn’t you.”

“I wasn’t  _hiding_ ,” Keith insists, looking back at Matt, only to find him smiling. 

“You haven’t changed after all,” he says, to which Keith rolls his eyes. Matt snorts and bumps into his shoulder just like he used to and Keith is distracted momentarily by the familiarity of it. Like, just for a second, they’re back in the Garrison and nothing has changed at all.

And then his eyes fall on Matt’s scar and he knows that’s wrong.

But maybe they’ve only changed a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](https://vldkatt.tumblr.com/post/166580640437/matt-and-keith-havent-seen-eachother-in-like-3)


	16. Police | Shunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: policemen shunk

"Hey," Shiro says as Hunk walks in the door. "How was your day?"

"Uneventful." Hunk sets his bag down and shrugs off his jacket. "The kindergarten visit was today, though, that was fun." He grins. "The kids loved me."

Shiro smiles back. "They always do." He comes over to kiss Hunk's cheek, and takes his coat, shooing him toward the kitchen. "I started dinner for you."

Hunk pales. "You didn't--"

"I didn't turn the stove on! I just chopped some vegetables, I promise."

Hunk sighs in relief. "Okay, good." Shiro rolls his eyes good-naturedly; they both know he's a disaster of a cook. He follows Hunk back into the kitchen to watch his husband work his magic.

"They still have you on desk duty?" he questions as he cooks. Working in different precincts means they don't often meet on the job despite having the  _same_  job--and even less so now.

Shiro slumps. "Yeah. Still waiting on word from the doctor. Everyone knows my arm is fine, but it's protocol."

"I don't mind," Hunk says quietly. "I don't want you to get hurt again."

Shiro sighs and steps up behind Hunk, hugging him from behind while careful not to get in the way of his cooking.

"I'm fine, sweetheart. I survived, and you know I'm careful."

"Yeah." Hunk leans his head against Shiro's. "I still worry, though."

"I worry about you too."

Hunk sighs. It's not the first time they've had this conversation, and it won't be the last. Evidently he's not eager to argue the point right now, because he just resumes cooking, but not before turning his head to give Shiro a kiss

"Love you," Shiro says in his ear.

"Love you, too," says Hunk. "Set the table, please?"

With a quiet laugh, Shiro goes to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> post [here](http://maternalcube.tumblr.com/post/169643290499/policemen-shunk-for-later)


	17. Fire | Kidge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Our love is a forest fire and we are the little things that live in the trees. (Today is the most exciting last day of our lives.)

It wasn’t supposed to go like this.

The mission wasn’t supposed to go wrong. They were supposed to get in and out with no fuss at all. They had an escape plan only as a formality–they didn’t think they’d need one.

No information they had, no gut feelings or intuition, nothing at all could have told them of the unexpected backfire, the flaw in the ship’s design, the chain reaction just a nick in the reactor shield would cause. They hadn’t brought their lions; they’d come in a pod, a pod that’s now in a million pieces on the other end of a burning spaceship.

They’re going to run out of oxygen soon, if the floor doesn’t explode beneath them first.

“Well,” Pidge says shakily. She’s standing near him, but apart; brave until the end. Facing their end on her own. “At least we’re going out with a bang, right?”

“Pidge,” he says. “Katie.”

He takes her hand, pulls her closer, because if they’re going out, they ought to go out together. She gives up on bravery, hides her face in his chest and shakes. He closes his eyes.

They wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> post [here](http://maternalcube.tumblr.com/post/172138853109/kidge-1-because-forest-fire-and-im-cliche)
> 
> by the WAY remember [that matt zine im corunning?](https://vldmattzine.tumblr.com/) were opening preorders in like a week, stay tuned <3


	18. Time | Kidgance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: kidgance one where in order to save Keith and Pidge, Lance gets stuck in the wormhole and is chronal dissociated (like Tracer)

There’s a part of Pidge that thinks they should have seen this coming, at least partly. It’s not like they didn’t know their boyfriend has a tendency to push others out of the way of danger. That was practically the first thing he did here–they’d been on Arus for, what, three days? And he pushed Coran out of the way when Sendak blew up the crystal. 

So pushing them out of the way of a corrupted wormhole? Yeah, they could have predicted he’d do that. 

That the wormhole would do this, though… they could never have guessed. 

“He’s back!” Keith half-shouts, startling her from frowning at her screen. Sure enough, Lance is there, looking pale and bedraggled. 

“This is near the start, isn’t it,” he says faintly. 

Keith is on him immediately, checking him over, making sure he’s okay–at least, okay beyond what they already know: he’s outside time. One minute here, the next in the past, the next in the future. Pidge gets up to join them, too, because they don’t know how long Lance will stay. 

Not long, most likely. 

“We’ll figure out how to fix this,” she says. She’s said it already, but who knows if he’s heard it yet. “I promise.”

Lance smiles weakly. “I know you will,” he says, and whether it’s because he’s seen it in the future or because he just believes in her, she doesn’t know. He doesn’t elaborate, just fades out again, leaving Keith with his arms around empty air. He lowers them slowly. 

“I hate this,” he mutters. “I can’t do anything.”

She sighs and leans into him, taking the moment to rest her eyes from the brightness of the screen. When the others get back from their mission, Hunk will be able to help, and maybe they can get Allura to put some Altean energy to the task. But for now, she can only research, and he can only wait. 

But they’ll get Lance back. She’s sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> post [here](http://maternalcube.tumblr.com/post/172150563214/are-you-taking-prompts-cause-you-dont-have-to)
> 
> ALSO: [MATTZINE IMMINENT](https://vldmattzine.tumblr.com/post/172207085866/matt-zine-progress-update-3-creation-is-winding)


	19. Greeting | Katt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: hi, i was wondering if you could maybe write out this scene i've been imagining of their reunion? pidge sees them hug/kiss and is like "wait, keith's the one you were talking about?" bc pre-kerberos matt used to talk to her for hours about finding the "love of his life" and gushing about him but never mentioned his name

To say Pidge is aghast would be an understatement. 

She thought she knew everything about her brother, until he left for Kerberos. And they spent so much time after she found him on that asteroid catching up, that, well. Something like this  _shouldn’t_  have been a surprise.

But Matt just greeted Keith with a kiss on the cheek, casual, like it’s the most normal thing in the world. And it must be, the way Keith just smiled back at him. So how come Pidge didn’t  _know?_

Matt ruffles Keith hair, the way Shiro used to do to him before the mission, and something clicks. Because she knew that Matt had probably at least  _met_  Keith at the Garrison, thanks to Shiro. And Matt used to talk--gush, even--about his crush at every given opportunity. It just hadn’t occurred to her to connect those two things.

She wracks her brain for any memory of Matt mentioning that crush’s name, as Keith goes and kisses Matt back, and comes up short. He might have mentioned they met through Shiro--maybe. She’s not sure. She really hadn’t paid that much attention.

One thing’s sure, though--she’s questioning the hell out of Matt later. Because the way he’s looking at Keith right now definitely goes  _way_  beyond a crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> post [here](https://vldkatt.tumblr.com/post/174762962867/hi-i-was-wondering-if-you-could-maybe-write-out)
> 
> im closed for prompts for the time being so i can focus on finishing everything ive got goin on, btw


End file.
